Beautiful Monster
by TheAwesomeSeal
Summary: She was a beautiful, sadistic monster. And he didn't mind. Clato songfic


**Hey to whoever's reading this! This is a songfic of "Beautiful Monster" by Ne-Yo. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or "Beautiful Monster" (obviously) It belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins. "Beautiful Monster" belongs to Ne-Yo.**

Everyone except Cato.

_All my life and the hereafter_

_I've never seen someone like you_

Clove was one of a kind. With her petite figure, long dark hair and large, innocent brown eyes, she was the very depiction of innocence. And yet everyone who knew her knew better than to cross her.

_You're a knife, sharp and deadly_

_And it's me that you cut into_

Clove had a talent in knife-throwing. She never missed. Cato had learnt that the hard way.

_***Flashback***_

_**Cato walked across the training room. He had heard about the new girl who they said was the best. They said she was better than **__him. __**Cato would not simply accept this. They said that a **__girl __**was better than him. He'll show them.**_

_**He scanned the room. He didn't know what to expect. Was she huge? Heavily muscled? Would she try to flirt with him like all the others? Yikes. He inwardly shuddered.**_

_**A child stepped up and walked over to Cato. "So where is the one they call Clove?" The girl smiled. "That would be me," she said. Cato snickered. And apparently Clove wasn't pleased.**_

_**Before his mind could register it, he was being pinned down on the floor, his arms held down by Clove's knees. He was going to push her off him, and suddenly the knife appeared. Clove was holding it above his throat, scowling.**_

"_**Is there something funny about me or my name?" she asked. "You must be joking. Or did I mishear the new girl's name?" Cato wondered. "No, I'm pretty sure they said her name was Clove."**_

_**She applied pressure on the knife an Cato could feel it, almost piercing through his skin. Clove smiled angelically. "Keep that up and this knife is going deeper." **_

_**Cato then hit her legs, freeing himself. He ran over to get a sword for himself. He was at the other side of the room when he felt something scrape his arm. He looked down and saw a small butterfly knife lodged on the wall, and he saw blood on his arm where the knife had nicked it. **_

_**He scowled and grabbed the sword before running over to Clove. She tossed another larger knife which hit his sword and bent the blade. **_

_**He slashed the sword at her and they sparred for ten minutes. Everyone was staring at them from the side of the room before the door opened and their trained looked in. "Get out," he said, "I expect you all to be back in an hour."**_

_**Cato followed Clove as she walked out. "So you're really that new girl? The one who they said was better than me?" Clove answered, "I **__am__** better than you, I never miss. I proved it, didn't I?" She tilted her head at Cato's wounded arm.**_

_**And suddenly he was kissing her. She didn't know what happened, he didn't know what happened. All of a sudden, she was being pinned against the door and Cato's lips were all over hers. She stayed stiff until he pulled away before slapping him. "You-you- you had NO RIGHT to go kissing me like that!" she shouted before stalking off.**_

_**Cato stared at her as she walked away before smirking. Neither of them noticed, but Clove had carved her name in his heart that day with that lethal knife of hers, just a slight, painless mark. **_

_***Flashback ends***_

_But I don't mind_

_In fact I like it_

_Though I'm terrified_

_I'm turned on but scared of you_

Ever since then, Cato had made sure to never make Clove angry again. They were now friends, maybe even more than that. They weren't really certain of where their relationship stands. Hot, passionate kisses now and then, but they weren't dating. They were certainly _not_ in love with each other.

She scares him. Over the years, Clove had lost her innocence. Her slight frame and eyes didn't fool anyone now. Her large, brown eyes which used to hold innocence now contained malice and bloodlust.

But that's what turns him on. That's what usually causes him to tackle her out of the blue and kiss her. She would kiss back for a few second before pulling away. They never went further than that.

_She's a monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

Clove was one of the fiercest trainees in District Two. She had more than fifty ways to decapitate a person. Cato would know. He had once stumbled across a handbook that Clove had written all about her ideas. Some of the stuff he found there even made him slightly sick.

She was a monster. A sadistic monster who had murderous ideas up her little sleeve. And she was beautiful. Cato acknowledges this when he watches her train, hitting every target with her knives. When her nails rake his neck during one of their passionate moments. She was a beautiful, sadistic monster.

And Cato didn't mind.

_And I need her_

_Said I need her_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

Cato wasn't scared to admit that he needs Clove. He needs her desperately. And she knows it.

"You know you can't live without me," she would tease him. He would agree with her wholeheartedly.

The second Clove's name was after Cato volunteered, he knew that he won't be winning the Games. Because what she always teased him was true. He can't live without her.

_In her eyes_

_There's love and fire_

_In my heart_

_She's burning through_

Clove's eyes held burning, passionate fire and, only when she looked at him, love. It pains and confuses Cato. She didn't love him, did she? Their unsteady relationship has always been based on pleasure, not love. It pains Cato that he probably won't live long enough to find out.

Clove already had her name carved on Cato's heart since that first day they met. Over the years, it had developed until it was almost permanent.

The night before the Games, Clove and Cato made love in her bedroom in the Tributes' Headquarters. With that, she had finished the process, leaving her burning mark in Cato's heart, one which has no chance of wearing off.

_But I don't mind_

_In fact I like it_

_Though I'm terrified_

_I'm turned on but scared of you_

Cato cherished her. He appreciated the way her eyes light up when she sees him. He admired her beauty, courage and passion.

He loved how she can hurt him, unlike the other girls who could only swoon when he came near. He loved every mark, every wound she left on him. He loved her. And for the first time, when Clove asked, "what's on your mind?" he was too scared to tell her.

_She's a monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

Clove was a monster. That much was clear to anyone who got within five-mile radius of her. Cato didn't mind it at all. After all, he was a monster too.

_And I need her_

_Said I need her_

_Beautiful monster_

_And I don't mind_

_No, I don't mind_

Honestly, Cato didn't know what was wrong with him. They were in the freaking _Hunger Games._ Yet, he can't help worrying every time she gets wounded, every time she hisses in pain.

He needs her, and she probably needs him too. And it was very dangerous to need someone when you're in The Hunger Games. Cato didn't care.

_Playing with my heart_

_And she's playing with my mind_

When the other careers were asleep at night, Cato and Clove would stay up and stand guard. "You know," Clove said one night, "we've never really discussed our feelings for each other." Cato felt a shred of hope light up his eyes. Did she love him like he loves her?

"What do you feel about me?" he asked suddenly. Clove grinned and touched his nose before standing up and walking away. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out. I'm gonna go get some water." Cato watched her retreating form, flustered. _That tease._

_She's a monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

_And I need her_

_Said I need her_

_Beautiful monster_

_But I don't mind_

_No, I don't mind_

_Monster, _Cato thought, _she's a monster._ Only a monster could make him feel so much pain. He knelt down and put her head on his lap. He felt tears run down his face as he saw Clove writhing in agony in his arms.

"I love you." She said. Cato smiled bitterly. She was now his. She had finally admitted her feelings for him. She was now _his _beautiful monster.

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading :) ****Please review!**

**Ciao**

**TheAwesomeSeal**


End file.
